Right Here, Right Now (2015 song)
|recorded = 2014; (London, England), (Los Angeles, United States) |format = Digital download |genre = |length = 3:30 |label = RCA |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |musicvideo = Giorgio Moroder ft. Kylie Minogue - Right Here, Right Now }} "Right Here, Right Now" is a song by Italian music producer Giorgio Moroder featuring Kylie Minogue; it was released as the second single from Moroder's fourteenth studio alubm Déjà Vu (2015). Another song with the same name was released in 1991 on Kylie's fourth studio album Let's Get to It, but the two songs bear no resemblance. Composition "Right Here Right Now" is a dance club song that is a disco track that is influenced by funk and electronic music. Background "Right Here, Right Now" is served as the second single from Giorgio Moroder's studio album Déjà Vu. Recorded in 2014, it features guest vocals from Kylie Minogue. The song was leaked on 16 January 2015 and subsequently released digitally on 20 January. "Right Here, Right Now" was produced by Moroder and Patrick Jordan-Patrikios, and written by Moroder, Patrick Jordan-Patrikios, Karen Poole and David Etherington. The song was mixed by Mitch McCarthy at Owl Foot Ranch in Los Angeles, California. Announced in November, Déjà Vu features contributions from artists such as Kylie, Britney Spears, Sia, Charli XCX, Mikky Ekko, Foxes and Matthew Koma. Moroder's forthcoming album is his first studio release in over 30 years. Reception "Right Here, Right Now" has largely accrued positive reviews from critics. Billboard magazine described the "pulsating pop/dance track" as part of a "renaissance" of Giorgio Moroder. Many media outlets opined that the song was a strong collaboration between Moroder and Kylie. Nolan Freeney of Time magazine stated that the collaboration worked well, noting that the song sounded like could have appeared on Kylie's last studio album Kiss Me Once (2014). Freeney said: "Thanks the track's deep vocoder-like hiccups, it's clear Moroder has no problem updating his sound after all these decades." Stefan Kyriazis of the Daily Express described Minogue as "the perfect partner in crime" to Moroder. Music Times stated "The tune shows Moroder's ability to mold a track on which he is collaborating with. 'Right Here, Right Now' features the best of both artists, with Moroder's oscillating deep bass and disco stylings under a soulful performance from Minogue that could have been delivered 40 years prior as she croons a stunning vocal performance from start to finish." Chris Coplan of Consequence of Sound described Kylie's vocals as "seductive". Coplan stated and the Moroder was expert at creating a song "around a vocalist and their persona", noting his past work with Donna Summer, and that "Right Here, Right Now" exhibited this with Kylie. Commercial performance "Right Here, Right Now" had limited commercial success. In the United Kingdom, it failed to enter the UK Singles Chart as it includes streaming data since July 2014, peaking instead at number 125. The song also debuted and peaked at number 74 on the UK Singles Sales Chart on the week of February 1, 2015. It slipped to number 79 before dropping out of the chart. Elsewhere in Europe, "Right Here, Right Now" spent a sole week on the French and Spanish peaking at number 147, and 40 respectively. In Belgium, the song failed to make an appearance on the Ultratop singles chart as it peaked on the Flanders and Wallonia Ultratip charts at number 10 and 28 respectively. In the United States, "Right Here, Right Now" debuted at number 35 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs on the issue of 7 March 2015, and reached number one in its 18 April 2015 issue giving Moroder's first and Kylie's twelfth chart-topper on the Hot Dance Club Songs. Live performances "Right Here Right Now" was performed on Kylie's Australian leg of her Kiss Me Once Tour with Moroder. It was part of the "Secret Kiss" segment. Donna Summer's "I Feel Love" was also performed as a cover by Kylie with Moroder. She also included the song in her performance at the 2015 Dubai World Cup. Music video Directed by Daniel Börjesson, the music video was filmed in December 2014. Blake McGrath choreographed the filming. In January 2015, a fifteen-second teaser clip was uploaded on YouTube and in February, the entire music video was uploaded to Giorgio Moroder's Vevo account. The video currently has 5 million views on Moroder's official YouTube channel. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:2014 Category:U.S. Dance Club Number one singles Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:2010s singles